longafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Longafter Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome, we’re a B&F Community webpage based around our Longafter gamemode and storyline; this fandom wiki is intended to provide players with an easy-to-navigate and up to date 'book' on all published lore. Before doing anything else, please be sure you're aware of the rules which surround editing (found in the General sections amongst the rest of the rules). Large-scale overhauling, creation, or importing of content found on this wikia should be left to people who are admins or moderators here, otherwise it may possibly be considered vandalism. Smaller edits and content additions can be made by people who are familiar with our game world. As always, anyone may make grammatical corrections, just try not to break the flow of sentencing and 'mood'. Intro In the year 2091, after years of culminating societal and environmental problems worldwide, humanity's downfall reached its peak with rapid freezing of the Earth, widespread oil crises, food shortages, power grid failures, and many armed standoffs within and between all of the world’s nations. In only weeks, scientifically enigmatic reasons led to over 80% of the world population freezing to death, with permanent and irreversible damages done to the ecology of the entire planet. War by ground, air, and sea broke out between all nations in a confused and hopeless struggle by all of mankind to secure survivable territory, as such a thing did not exist. The luckiest of those amongst the armed forces of the world were able to throw away their arms and make it into shelter with the rest of the populace, often to their misfortune however, only in foreign lands where their own languages and cultures were misunderstood. Those who survived did so underground, in caves, tunnels, and bunkers, with what food they could find or narrowly scavenge… or narrowly ‘produce’… The cold continued for 2 centuries until the current date, with the first remnants of society returning to the surface in the 2270s after the world had become moderately warmer, and almost immediately going back to the old ways of mankind, it had seemed as though the best of men would be slaughtered in war, back-stabbed by the greed and disregard of others, or claimed by starvation or frostbite. These first generation surface dwellers, ignorant to nearly all the technology's purposes and values they now had access to, destroy or use up most of the already rare fossil fuels, electronics, ammunition, and the vehicles, power stations, and weapons needed to use them. Many factions were formed and destroyed over the next few decades, with men seeing the inspiration to do so based on now having what they think to be the first-hand information on why the collapse happened, greater access to history books and newspapers, movies and other media, and most importantly, great technological wonders which would have been unimaginable today, and especially to they, who lived ‘in the dark’ for many generations. ''Continuation'' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse